


Girl Talk

by Creed Cascade (creedcascade)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Codependency, Dysfunctional Family, Family of Choice, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creedcascade/pseuds/Creed%20Cascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara is sent by Leonard to watch Lisa's back during a job. Sara and Lisa talk about Leonard and Mick's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Sometime after 1.11.

"So, a space ship, huh?" Lisa asked, lounging back on ratty couch in a Rogue safe-house. One of Leonard's many bolt holes. 

Sara found it hard to see any family resemblance between the Snart siblings. Lisa Snart. Captain Cold's little sister and pretty. Sara had better sense than to even think about it... okay, she thought about it, but not act on it. She was on protection detail. Leonard had asked her personally to watch out for his kid sister. 

"Time ship, technically," Sara corrected with a shrug. 

"And, you're a part of my brother's crew?"

Sara smirked. "We're... part of a team. Not his though. I don't work for him."

"Legends." Lisa snorted. "Lenny told me. Tacky name if you ask me. No class. Now, Rogues. That's much better."

"I agree. It was Rip's lame attempt at con job."

"And, you're my protection?"

"Yep."

Lisa raised a carefully plucked eyebrow. "Lenny's idea?"

"He insisted on it."

Lisa held up her golden gun. "My big bro should know by now that I can take care of myself."

"You can, but he was very insistent. In fact, Leonard wouldn't do the job if I didn't watch your back."

"Mick was in on this, too, wasn't he?"

Sara nodded. "Extra scowly."

"Sounds like him. So, this job... wanna tell a girl more? Sounds interesting."

"I can't. I have to protect the timeline."

"C'mon now," Lisa all but purred and inched closer on the couch. "Girls should stick together."

"As tempting as you are," Sara said. "And, you certainly are... it's not going to work."

Lisa pouted. Silence stretched out for several minutes.

"So, have they always been that way?" Sara asked, breaking the silence and deciding to take advantage of the situation to get some dirt on her teammates. 

A dangerous expression flashed across Lisa's face. Now Sara could see the family resemblance. "Like what, exactly?"

"Like them and don't give me that look. I'm not a bigot and I bat for the same team."

The corner of Lisa's mouth twitched into a smirk. Much prettier than Leonard's smirk. Pretty red lips. "Sorry, Len's not the only protective Snart."

"I get it. They're... intense."

Lisa nodded. "They always have been. From the very beginning."

"I know some of it," Sara admitted. "We've been in some pretty heavy shit. Wasn't sure we were going to make it out of all of them. I know they've been on and off for years."

"Decades. And, it's always been "on" for Lenny. Mick just... he's Mick. They have a weird thing."

"Putting it mildly," Sara said. 

"What I saw of Mick... he didn't seem like his old self. Is he okay? Are they okay?"

"I would lie if I said they were. They've been through... there really are no adequate words to describe it."

Lisa signed and scrubbed her hands over her face. "They'll make up. They always do."

Sara wasn't sure what, if anything, she should share. They weren't her secrets to share. "It's not the usual obstacles they've faced. They're not the same men who left Central City."

Lisa rubbed her thumb against her gold painted finger nails. "Doesn't matter. They're partners."

"I don't-"

"No," Lisa snapped. "They're partners and have been since my damn brother was fourteen years old. Nothing you say... nothing they went through can change that. Did you know... hell, he'll kill me, but I don't care. There's only been Mick for Len. Let that sink in. How many people can say that?"

"Hard to believe those two as the Romeo and Juliet of juvie."

"They're freakin' obsessed with one another."

Sara's mind slipped to Len's bruised face and guilty conscious. "That I'll agree with. Listen, Mick's changed. I don't know if he can forgive something your brother did. Something happened. Something horrible."

"From what I briefly saw of them, they've both changed. Lenny seemed older. Tired. But, Mick was still watching him the way he always did... just more-" Lisa waved her hand around vaguely. "Like he's lost and Lenny is the centre of his universe."

"Mick was brainwashed and tortured," Sara whispered the admission.

Then colour drained from Lisa's face. "Was Lenny-"

"No. But he abandoned Mick after he got out of control, then our enemies got a hold of him."

"Lenny didn't abandon him," Lisa hissed. "He was going to go back for him."

"That's what he said."

"Did your know our father was a grade A asshole?" Lisa stopped and took a breath. She was gripping her gun so hard her knuckles were turning white. "He caught Len and Mick once... after they got out of juvie. All they were doing was making out, but our 'ol man beat Lenny so bad afterwards he was in ICU for almost 24 hours. Mick was going to kill Lewis but I begged him not, too. He would've ended up back in juvie, then who would've watched Lenny's back? My 'ol man told Mick that if anything happened to him that Len and I were as good as dead. His associates would kill us for loosing a dirty cop on the payroll. How fucked up is that?"

"Pretty fucked up."

"He knew... about Len when he was a kid. Used it against him," Lisa said in a low voice. "He used to call him a fag when he beat him and that was the nicest name he used. We grew up in hell without the best role models for a Brady Bunch kinda of love. So, you can't be surprised he has issues."

"They don't exactly have the healthiest relationship."

"Never have. I'm the first to admit they're obsessive, possessive, codependent, and oddles of other unhealthy labels, but it works for them." Lisa's fingers caressed her gun. "Has Mick's eye been wandering again?"

Sara thought of the gang tag-alongs hanging of Mick back in 2046. "Nothing serious."

"Lenny gets real jealous. One of the reasons he likes you is you're not a threat." She stared right at Sara. "Mick always had a thing for blondes. He's bi, ya know. Maybe even mostly straight. Lenny had a hell of a time catching him and always has his hands full reminding him who he belongs to."

"They married?"

A high, amused laugh escaped Lisa's lips. "No. It's deeper than that. If you're married, you can get divorced. They can't quit what they have."

"Listen, I shouldn't be telling you this, but what happened to Mick seriously messed with his head. He threatened you and you probably can't trust him."

"I couldn't trust him before," Lisa said and shook her head. "The only person Mick really trusts is Lenny. He likes women, but doesn't trust them. I'm pretty sure it's something to do with his mama. With me it's complicated. When he's spiralling out of control, he's threatened me before, but never done anything. Part of him is jealous about what I share with Lenny. Mick doesn't like to share any part of his partner. He wants my brother all to himself, but will never admit it."

"The seem so have reached at least a truce now. Circling each other. Watching."

"So, they're pretty fucked up. Always have been, always will be. But, they're better off together. Good things never happen when they're separated. You'll know they're making up when blood's been spilt or a dirty fight. Lenny'll come out on the worse end. He always does. I got mom's looks, Lenny got her guilt complex."

"Rory almost killed him."

"But, he didn't," Lisa said. "No matter how bad it gets he wouldn't be able to. Lenny'll take the beating. Mick'll feel like shit afterwards. Hello, make-up sex! Be careful... they're loud. Lenny's demanding."

Lisa pulled a face. "Eww."

"Listen, can you promise to keep watching out for them? I have a sense you had a hand in hastening their make-up."

Sara thought about Leonard hiding in storage room with only a ball for company. "Maybe."

"You'd make a half-descent Rogue."

"Thanks."


End file.
